Someone New
by EarthGal016
Summary: Pansy Parkinson Has a crush and its not Draco, what happens when he might like her back.
1. Wierd Encounters

Someone New

Ch.1 Weird Encounter

Pansy Parkinson the everyday normal 15 year old girl, except being a slytherin everyone really just assumed that she was just a snotty brat, even though sometimes she was, she only did it to cover up. If even one Slytherin found out that she fancied a Gryffindor in the least bit, there would be hell to pay.

Many people Assumed that Pansy was Always Draco Malfoys Girl, but that wasn't the case at all . Pansy deep down despised Draco, and only hung out with him because her mother told her to, Her mum didn't want to look bad in front of all the deatheaters of course.

Pansy woke up Early on Monday morning Not wanting to wake her other roomies she quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As she waited she slowly saw the rest of the school pile in.

And then she saw him looking absolutely adorable with his Ginger hair. Pansy sighed as she watched none other than Ronald Weasley sit down with his best friends at the Gryffindor table. Once again him and Hermione Granger were Arguing over something, But pansy wasn't fooled she saw what he felt for her. They both liked each other but never wanted to admit it.

"what does she have that I don't" Pansy thought to herself.

She was so caught up she didn't notice that Draco and the gang had sat down next to her.

"What were you looking at?" Draco said. "Ahh Nothing." Pansy quickly said. "I think I left my books back in the common room" She said as she strolled off.

Swiftly walking through the halls trying to get to Potions after she was already late, not watching where she was going Ran right into something "Smack!!" thinking it was just a statue Peeves had moved into the middle of the hall, pansy got up cursing and feeling her face for any blood. She herd someone say "Bloody Hell!, watch where your going Parkinson!" She moved her hands from her face to see a startled Ron Weasley. "uhh." was all she could make out.

Ron saw that she wasn't really saying anything. "Your ok right?" he said "yeah I'm sorry it was my fault" Instead of telling him off , Ron was quiet surprised bye her reply. "I'm late for potions class that's all" she said brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Oh yeah me too" said Ron. Both staring at the floor asking themselves why this felt so weird. "Maybe we should go" pansy said with a laugh still looking at the floor. "Yeah" and then they both be gain to laugh. Ron then picked up his books and pansy's and handed hers to her. They both walked down the hall silently, thinking to there selves.

"I didn't no he could be such a gentlemen, to me" Pansy thought.

"Is Pansy Parkinson Acting nice, to me?" Ron thought. 'Well she is kind of pretty, Wait no! did I Ronald Weasley just think that about a slytherin?!?.'

As soon as they got to potions points were taking away of course ,But they were both only thinking of each other the rest of the day.

(My First Fic PLEASE review and make any suggestions! Thanks!)


	2. Potion Partners

Thanks SOO much for your reviews that means so much to me!! Here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it.

Someone New

Ch. 2 Potion Partners

The next day after Ron and Pansy's weird encounter in the hall on the way to Potions class, things felt a little weird. Ron kept wondering why he couldn't stop glancing over at Pansy in the Great Hall, and why he was thinking so much about her.

Pansy went to Potions class expecting the same old thing, but today was a little different. Instead of picking there own partners to work with. Professor Snape had a list of partners that he had made. As he called out the names "Longbottom and Granger." "Finnegan and Brown." "Malfoy and Potter" She wasn't really thinking about who she would be pared up with, more wondering about how Draco and Harry were ever going to get along. And then she heard her name "Parkinson and Weasley." Surprised she scanned the room to find Ron gathering his books and heading over to her table with a calm but uneasy look on his face.

How would she be mean to him after she was nice the day before, she thought. And all the Slytherins there was not making her decision to be nice or not any easier. Pansy decided to tough it out and whatever happened, happened.

Ron sat down quietly as did the rest of the class and listened to snapes instructions.

"This will be a Three Week Project, you will have to work with your partner to invent a new potion or come up with something that's a little remotely to one." Pansy could here groans through out the classroom. "Let me finish!" Snape said hastily "I'm not expecting you all to find a cure to a disease, just to experiment with different things and don't forget a report with it, Now get to work."

As soon as Snape finished Pansy got out a piece of parchment and grabbed her Quill. Without looking up at Ron she asked, "Have any ideas?"

"Umm, not really." Ron replied. Pansy then looked to fined Ron looking her strait in the eyes, he quickly looked away once he noticed what he had been doing.

"Ok, well I think I have a good idea" pansy said, and she began to explain her idea.

(A few minutes later) "That's a great idea." Said Ron "I had no idea that you were that smart."

Very flattered pansy smiled and said "Well Mr. Weasley there's a lot of things you don't know about me." "Oh please." said Ron in a sarcastic sophisticated way, "Call me Ronald." They both laughed . "Class Dismissed!" yelled Professor Snape.

Walking Back to the Slytherin Common room Pansy noticed that her books looked more Scraggily than usual. Examining them she noticed that they weren't hers at all, she thought that her and Ron must have accidentally switched there books in Potions class. Thinking that Ron would want to switch them back as soon as possible, later that night she brought them with her to dinner in The Great Hall.

Waiting Patiently for Ron to show, Pansy poked away and her half eaten dinner and listened to Draco drab on about how it was so unfair that he had to partnered with "Potter".

"And you getting partnered with Weasley!, My father will definitely here about this." he said.

"Oh grow up Draco!." said pansy very irritated. "Well Well ,Well you didn't seem to be very upset when you got partnered with him, its almost as if you like him now." he said nastily "After all he is carrying your books." "That was an Honest mistake, they got switched Draco." "Look there he is." she said pointing across The Great Hall "I'll go give them to him right now."

Pansy walked over to the Gryffindor table. The closer she got the more eyes she could feel on her, watching her, as if she was doing something wrong.

"Umm Ron." As she said these words it felt like the whole Gryffindor table was staring at her. "I have your books." she said only looking at him, afraid to look at the expressions of his friends faces.

"Oh yeah, I have yours too." he said Then looked down at his plate as if something was wrong. "What?" said Pansy "I kind of left them in my room, sorry." he said "Oh that's ok, don't fret." She said Forgetting that all of the Gryffindors and half the Slytherin tables were watching her.

"Meet me after dinner in the hall, and I can give them to you then. Ok?" he said "Ok, see you then, Ronald." She gave a quick smile and walked off.

Ron watched her as she walked off with a slight smile on his face. He then turned to find Harry and Hermione starring at him with confused looks on there faces. "Ronald?!?" said Harry "What? Its my isn't it." said Ron as they all laughed.


	3. Really,Really,Really

Thanks Again for the reviews!!! Here's Ch. 3 Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah JK Rowling is awesome blah blah blah.

Someone New

Ch. 3 Really, Really, Really

Pansy waited in the Hall outside the Great Hall very nervously. 'Why am I so nervous' she thought to herself as she twirled a strand of her hair with one hand and held Ron's books in the other. She looked down the hall and saw a tall red headed boy walking toward her. "Oh here he comes," she said to herself as she checked to see if her hair wasn't sticking up. "Just act cool".

"Hey" she said "Hey sorry I'm a little late." Ron said running a hand through his hair and scratching his head at the same time. "Its ok…. Well here are your books." Pansy said handing him his books. "Thanks here are yours, its funny how they got switched like that." Ron was turning red as he said this. Pansy new it was probably because her books looked way newer than his. She nodded in agreement then said

"It was fun working in potions with you today, I'm kind of glad were working together, even though you'd probably rather work with Hermione Granger or Harry potter or someone else other than me, taking of the account that I've been horribly wrong to you all these years and your friends and I never really meant it all because deep down I really like you, really, really, really like you, and and…" Pansy said all this very fast that Ron could barely keep up.

She looked up at Ron from the floor as soon as she had realized what she had said

"Um did I say that out loud?" "I'm pretty sure you did," said Ron with a laugh. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Pansy Parkinson, A Slytherin, Best friend of enemy Draco Malfoy, liked him. Really, really really liked him.

"Oh gosh, I have to go." Pansy said turning around to leave.

"No wait Pansy." Ron said grabbing her shoulder. Pansy turned around still thinking how stupid she was for just blurting out that she liked him, really, really, really liked him. How a secret that she's kept for so long could just slip out like that.

"Yes." she said trying to sound calm

"Well ah umm ehhh." said Ron looking as red in the face as his hair was.

Just as Pansy was about to say she had to go again Ron made a very brave move and leant down and kissed Pansy on the cheek.

"What the Hell…I mean Why di." "Because I guess I like you too." Ron said cutting her off. This all seemed too unreal to Pansy. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds that seemed like forever to them. Which was soon interrupted by the last person that either of them wanted to see. "Pansy is that you!" yelled Draco from down the hall. He walked up to them followed by his two large sidekicks Crabbe ad Goyle.

"Ahh it is, your still hear with Weasel, I see." he said "Well you can tell Potty that I'm not his Potions Partner anymore." He looked at Pansy with a smile. "My father contacted Professor Snape, now you and me can be partners Panss, now you don't have to work with this..this." "Draco!" said Pansy before he could finish his hateful comment. "I wont, I mean I can't work with you, we already have what were going to do." Looking at him Pansy hoped he would understand. Wrong. "WHAT! You're working with me and that's that Pansy!" Draco said nastily as he walked away quickly with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Don't worry." said Pansy to Ron "He'll get over, I'm sure." "Well if he doesn't I'll give him a piece of my mind." Said Ron folding his arms to look tough. "Well see you tomorrow Ron." Said Pansy as she gave him a little kiss on the mouth and walked away toward the Slytherin Common Room. Stunned Ron managed to give a quick wave goodbye. He definitely was looking forward to tomorrow…. Or not.

(Sorry it's so short, I've been really busy. I'll try to write another chapter as soon as I can. Please Review!!!! Thanks.)


End file.
